Mercades and Mason Get Grounded for Infinity
Transcript * (October 22, 2018) * the Otter is sitting inside her room in her houseboat on the computer * Sophie the Otter: "I will check YouTube for 10 minutes." * minutes later * dramatic sound effect plays, and Sophie the Otter becomes shocked as she notices a video called Opening to Big Hero 6 1995 Neon Mickey VHS * Sophie the Otter: (with Scary Voice) "WHAT IN HOOHAW?!! MERCADES AND MASON RECENTLY UPLOADED THE OPENING TO BIG HERO 6 1995 NEON MICKEY VHS REAL NOT FAKE! HECK NO! THE VHS OPENING IS EXTREMELY FAKE! BIG HERO 6 PREMIERED IN 2014, NOT 1995! I AM GONNA MAKE A PHONE CALL TO GFOURTX!" * Sophie the Otter: (calling Alan Cook) "Hello, Gfourtx. Mercades and Mason uploaded the Opening to Moana 1994 Neon Mickey VHS Real Not Fake yesterday. It is considered fake due to the fact that the film never existed until 2016. Please look at what your daughter is doing and ground him ASAP, thank you!" * Mercades and Mason are at the computer laughing * Gfourtx: "Mercades and Mason, what's so funny? What did you create?" * Mason: "The name of the YouTube video Mercades and I uploaded is called Opening to Big Hero 6 1995 Neon Mickey VHS . Real, NOT FAKE." * Gfourtx: "Let me check it out for you for a moment." * and Mason get off the computer and Gfourtx sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS opening * Gfourtx: "Mercades and Mason, the VHS opening you two just made is fake! Big Hero 6 premiered in theaters in 2014, not 1995! Also, it did not come out on VHS and the Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986, not 1996. My friends and I are sick and tired of you two creating fake VHS openings! Now I am closing your YouTube accounts and you both will never create another one ever again because Lilly Crumpington and I are also confiscating your computers!" * Mercades and Mason: (crying and dancing) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" * and Lilly Crumpington close Mercade and Mason's YouTube accounts * Mason: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" *Mercades: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Lilly Crumpington: "Stop crying and dancing at the same time like a bunch of two ridiculous maniacs! You two are grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity years! Also, we am calling Sophie the Otter and the others to come over here! They will be here in 15 minutes outside in the backyard." * minutes later, everyone is outside * CJ: "OK Mercades and Mason. You two have plenty of visitors." * Sophie the Otter: "Hello, my name is Sophie the Otter, otherwise known as PB&Jotterisnumber1, I am very fed up with what you two uploaded on YouTube." * Slippy V: "My name is Slippy V. I cannot stand you tqo making fake VHS openings!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy and you two are considered the worst YouTubers on Earth for uploading fake VHS stuff." * louielouie95: "I am louielouie95 and you two need to stop uploading the baloney you created on YouTube!" * BrandontheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandontheMovieGuy. You both are very bad bad bad bad bad kids because you two make fake VHS openings!" * AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs, and that opening you both recently made was fake!" * Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "My name is Momo YouMookSaidTimon, Big Hero 6 came out in 2014, not 1995." * TheSuperBaxter: "This is TheSuperBaxter. Big Hero 6 was never released on VHS at all!" * Queen Lanolin: "Hello, I am Queen Lanolin. The Neon Mickey logo ended in 1986, not 1996!" * amsalley94: "I'm amsalley94, and you both know that not everything is made by Disney." * Coulden Pettit: "I am Coulden Pettit. You two do not have any business whatsoever making fake VHS openings." * TacoComedian: "It's me, TacoComedian. You both will never ever ever get YouTube accounts again. It's what you both get for creating fake VHS openings." * Leopold Slikk: (speaks with clips from the AGK video with subtitles reading My Name is Leopold Slikk, and you two need to die sometime soon!) * KawaiiSugarBunny: "Hi! This is KawaiiSugarBunny, you cannot upload fake VHS openings because they are extremely fake!" * TheHeatherFan2002: "TheHeatherFan2002 here, and you are just as bad as Jo from Total Drama! STOP WITH THIS STUPID FAKE VHS STUFF!" * Lou Dinh: "I'm Lou Dinh! And you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your natural born life. You will only have your memories on Paramount, Dreamworks, BBC, Warner Bros., FUNimation, and more non-Disney companies!" * misternintendoking: "Hello there. I am Misternintendoking. Your VHS openings will never be liked by anyone because they are strictly fake!" * JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. You must surrender now for all the bad deeds you did!" * JosephSlaty: "This is JosephSlaty, do not upload anymore fake VHS openings ever again!" * Slim Wario: "My name is Slim Wario. I am getting annoyed by your nonsense comments on YouTube!" * KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "It's me, KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002! Almost all of your VHS openings you uploaded are fake, you stupid dimwit!" * MinecraftMan20: "I am MinecraftMan20. I can't take what you did on YouTube anymore." * KingBWings: "I'm KingBWings and you have to quit it with your childish behavior on YouTube!" * WeHateWarrenCook: "My name is WeHateWarrenCook, and my name speaks the truth about you!" * Josh09pps: "I am Josh09pps, and you have got to be one of the most annoying people on the planet!" * Mrlegofan404: "I am Mrlegofan404. Please, never return to the internet!" * Julia Bayne: "Hey, this is Julia Bayne. You know what? Get out of this planet someday so that we never see your face again!" * Carlos Webshooter: "My name is Carlos Webshooter. You need to stop trying to turn YouTube into a wasteland of fake VHS openings." * 57kirbyTV: "I am 57kirbyTV and the next time you make a fake VHS opening, me and my friends will flag it!" * RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. Everyone else was right. In fact, you must be the worst person I ever came across!" * VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 here! Upload more real VHS openings, because they are more accurate." * Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629. Almost all of your videos are traps!" * HiddenintheBasement: "I am HiddenintheBasement, you know better than to make fake VHS openings!" * Super Patrick: "It is I, Super Patrick! I hope you learn your lesson soon because I do not like you!" * MaxWalson2: "I'm MaxWalson2 and you are an awful contributor to the internet. How about you get off the internet and never come back?!" * PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I am PurpatMetaKnight2000. Get out of YouTube at once for what you have done. And no more nonsense comments on requesting us to make fake VHS openings!" * FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem and how dare you create fake VHS openings! Get your facts right when making stuff like that!" * Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell and no more of that baloney your uploaded videos have!" * Christian Adams: "Hello, I'm Christian Adams. You are heavily grounded for your actions on YouTube." * SamLarfield: "This is SamLarfield. Upload another fake VHS opening, and I swear I will ban you from everything I do!" * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86): "This is Reicheru the Yokai Spirit. Mein gott, you need to suffer already!" * Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are the worst student of mine! Now you will serve a lunch detention every day when you come to school!" * HeroesYes VillainsNo: "This is HeroesYes VillainsNo. I agree with all of the other people. In fact, you will never think about Disney again. How's that?" * Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph and guess what, I'M GONNA WRECK ALL OF YOUR ACCOUNTS AND DONATE YOUR DISNEY STUFF!" * Wallace: "Hey, Wallace here! You need to pay attention to my franchise and not Disney!" * Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You are a bad bad bad bad YouTube user! So, you will completely lose your memories captured by Disney." * Xfactor1234: "And I'm Xfactor1234, or Gemma the Good Witch. You will be forced to do anything not Disney related!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "As for a punishment, no Disney related things, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney toys, no Disney foods, no Disney books, no Disney clothes, no Disney music, no Disney video games, no sugary snacks, no fast food places, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no computer, no YouTube, and no fake VHS stuff!" * Slippy V: "You will be forced to watch prime time shows and cartoons not from Disney such as Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Roseanne, Looney Tunes, Garfield and Friends, South Park, Rugrats, Spongebob Squarepants, The Angry Beavers, Horrid Henry, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Dexter's Lab, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow and Chicken, I. M. Weasel, Ren and Stimpy, Total Drama, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold, Rocket Power, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Woody Woodpecker, As Told By Ginger, The Wild Thornberrys, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Odd Parents, Johnny Test, Invader Zim, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Regular Show, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, One Piece, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Stoked, Dancing With the Stars, The Price is Right, Family Feud, 6teen, and others not made by Disney, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Marvel, and FOX!" * Sophie the Otter: "Also, you will watch children's shows not from Disney like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Blue's Clues, Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Sesame Street, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, Bubble Guppies, Peg + Cat, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, A Little Curious, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Little Bill, HBO Storybook Musicals, Go Diego Go, The Backyardigans, Peppa Pig, Pocoyo, The Wiggles, Dino Dan, Noonbory and the Super 7, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, The Pajanimals, Tickety Toc, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, Team Umizoomi, Caillou, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Ovide and the Gang, Oswald, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Cyberchase, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, The Morbegs, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Franklin and Friends, Justin Time, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, and more not from Disney, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Marvel and FOX!" * Coulden Pettit: "You'll also watch non-Disney films such as An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, The Oogieloves, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Chuck E Cheese in the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry The Movie, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss, Disaster Movie, Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, The Spongebob SquarePants Movie, The Rugrats Movie, and other non-Disney films." * louielouie95: "And you will be forced to play non-Disney video games like Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, E.T. for the Atari 2600, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, and more video games not from Disney." * TacoComedian: "You will also be forced to listen to non-Disney music such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, the Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Nyan Cat, PSY, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Eminem, Jay-Z, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well!" * Wallace: "You will also be forced to watch my films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well. * TheSuperBaxter: "The only things you will eat from now on are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean Sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water-soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, and liver." * Warren: "No! I don't like raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean Sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, Baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water-soaked breads, blood, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, expired cereal, and liver!" * AngryWalkthroughs: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat for the rest of your natural born life." * Warren: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Momo YouMookSaidTimon, can you do the Opening to Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 1980 VHS by Disney, real, not fake?" * Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "No! I do not make fake VHS openings, which harm the YouTube community." * Mrs. Shaw: "Also, you will have extra homework and you must do chores every day!" * SamLarfield: "Now you will shrink to the size of a baby!" * Warren: (shrinking) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (now speaking in Shy Girl voice from now on) "I'm sorry for uploading Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS Real not Fake!" * Super Patrick: "You will stay like that forever!" * KawaiiSugarBunny: "Let me put a diaper on you that fits your small size." (puts a diaper on Warren that fits his current size) "There, now you look like a big baby." * TheHeatherFan2002: "That means you will no longer use the toilet, stupid. Instead, you must use your diaper! And I will set fire to all your underwear and smash the toilet" * 57KirbyTV: "You will also have to go to preschool each day, drink from a baby bottle, sleep in a crib every night including weekends, and every time you go outside, you will have to ride in a baby carriage." * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Also, we have something special for you." * Warren Cook: "What is it?" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "We got you Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Fools Par-Ed-Ise on DV, Adventures of the Little Koala: Laura and the Mystery Egg on VHS, Nick Jr. Holiday Favorites on DVD, Glee: The Complete First Season on DVD, Adventure Time: The Complete First Season on DVD, Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, Animaniacs DVDs, Seinfeld DVDs, an Arthur plush toy, some Pokemon action figures, Angry Birds Trilogy for the XBOX 360, and all Barney DVDs. They are not made by Disney." * Queen Lanolin: "Plus, I brought out the speakers so you have to listen to the dance mix, Warren. We will start dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...Start!" * Dance Mix, which contains theme songs of various TV shows not from Disney, plays with all of the visitors and Optimus Prime dancing. It lasts for about 3 minutes * Sophie the Otter: "OK, Princess Sofia. We will put on our angry faces for you!" (everyone gathers together and make angry faces at Warren) * Optimus Prime: "Princess Sofia, now I will take you to Tanzania!" * to: Warren and Alan are in the car driving to the airport * Warren: "I don't want to go to Tanzania!" * Alan: "You have to! It's for your darn good! Escape from Tanzania and you will be grounded for double infinity!" * takes Warren to the local airport, no conversation * Person at the desk: "How may I help you?" * Alan: "I would like a ticket for Warren for Tanzania, please." * Person at the desk: "OK, here you go. Warren, enjoy!" * enters the plane crying * hours later * V/O: "We will land in Tanzania shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." * to: Warren at Tanzania * Warren: "This is the worst day ever!" * lion appears and starts chasing Warren * Warren: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get away from me, you lion!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1